


Three times Jaskier doesn't shut up (and the one time he does)

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Три раза, когда Лютик болтает без умолку (и один раз, когда наконец затыкается). | Лютик болтает. Сверх меры.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 22





	Three times Jaskier doesn't shut up (and the one time he does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schreibzumlesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three times Jaskier doesn't shut up (and the one time he does)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114903) by [schreibzumlesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8944381).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

**i.**

Лютик болтает. Сверх меры.

Несмотря на раздражающие песни и пустые разговоры о еде, женщинах и музыке, Геральт скрепя сердце восхищается его упорным желанием вести монологи и талантом жаловаться даже на незначительнейшие неудобства. Но большинство его попыток не обращать внимания на барда тщетны — тот цепляется за него как утёнок, потерявший маму, и, хотя известно, что ведьмаки лишены чувств, Геральт все же не железный.

— Лютик.

Что отнюдь не означает, что он обязан выслушивать историю барда о крапиве и его печальном знакомстве с ней в детстве.

— Было _больно_. У меня нет ни малейшего желания повторять подо…

— _Лютик._

— Что? — Он поворачивается к Геральту и приподнимает бровь. — Я докучаю?

Геральт ничего не отвечает. День и без того выдался напряженным, и мысль перекусить и отоспаться кажется более заманчивой, чем… россказни Лютика. И, пожалуй, ещё немного тишины не помешает.

— Знаешь, готов поклясться: и у тебя был подобный опыт. Ни за что не поверю, что в детстве ты был таким же мрачным и угрюмым. Хотя… может, и поверю. Может, ты и правда был маленьким ведьмаком с огромным-преогромным мечом. Нет — с двумя мечами!

— Если не хочешь ненароком усесться в крапиву, то заткнуться — мудрое решение. — Геральт старается быть любезным, что бы там ни казалось.

На мгновение Лютик выглядит неподдельно испуганным, но этот испуг стремительно сменяется раздражением.

— Ты таскаешь с собой крапиву?

— Нет. — Геральт испепеляет его взглядом. — Но, быть может, моя ладонь на твоей заднице возымеет тот же эффект.

Повисшая тишина длится лишь пару сладких мгновений. Геральт закрывает глаза, и наконец его слух ласкают только звуки природы. Но Лютик быстро приходит в себя.

— Да ты не посмеешь! Нет, ни в коем случае — уж я-то знаю! Ты уставший и ворчливый и любишь разбрасываться угрозами, но ты не поступишь так со мной. Ни за что. Верно, Геральт? Эй, Геральт, ответь мне.

Геральт снова открывает глаза.

Вот чёрт.

Не помогло.

**ii.**

Очнувшись, Геральт понимает, что Лютик, пожалуй, единственный, кто может говорить с кляпом во рту. Вероятно, ему что-то подмешали в еду — нет, _им_ , потому что пленить и связать только его явно недостаточно. Теперь придется спасать ещё и Лютика.

В глубине души он задается вопросом, когда стал таким неосторожным, и сам же отвечает себе, когда Лютик пытается закричать — или запеть, Геральт никак не разберет, — невзирая на кляп.

Ох уж этот бард.

Геральт мысленно ругается — ведь, по сравнению с другими, он умеет держать мысли при себе, — и продумывает план побега.

**iii.**

Поцеловать Лютика оказывается слишком просто, и Геральт жалеет об этом, едва толкает барда к стене и касается его губ. Он растерял всё свое самообладание где-то в лесах, горах и посещенных тавернах и теперь хочет вернуть его. Такого не должно было произойти.

Геральт отстраняется и тяжело дышит. Гнетущее чувство вины и раскаяния ложится камнем на сердце. Но он все так же стискивает плечо Лютика, зажав его между собой и стеной.

Лютик широко улыбается, и Геральт готов прибить его за это.

— Ну и ну, Геральт! А можно еще разок, только…

— Почему ты никак не заткнешься, даже когда я тебя целую? — Геральт и правда хочет знать почему и снова целует его, и на этот раз в ответ раздается стон. В кои-то веки Геральту нравится голосистость Лютика.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Геральту легчает — на душе становится спокойнее, внутри больше не бушует буря.

— Ты поразительно хорошо целуешься, — отмечает Лютик. — Почему ты так долго тянул? Нет, не отвечай. Знаю, тяжело признаваться в любви — особенно кому-то столь прекрасному, как я. Но в самом деле, Геральт…

В самом деле…

Может, и правда им стоит чаще целоваться.

**i.**

Они лежат в кровати.

В _одной_ кровати, вынужден напомнить себе Геральт. Но мысль просыпаться рядом с кем-то слишком приятна, чтобы так просто от неё избавиться, как бы он ни пытался. Геральт надеется, что Лютик останется с ним — хотя бы ещё на пару часов.

У барда есть своя комната, и он вполне может уйти туда.

— Ты думаешь или пытаешься убить потолок взглядом? — спрашивает Лютик, и Геральт поворачивается к нему.

— Думаю.

— Рад слышать. А то мне уже стало жалко несчастный потолок. И о чем же?

Геральт не знает, как ответить на вопрос. Да и отвечать тоже не хочет.

— О разном.

— Значит, думаешь о разном. Прошу простить, что потревожил твой глубокий мыслительный процесс. — Лютик вздыхает. — Если честно, я надеялся на нечто большее.

— Ненасытный, — с улыбкой говорит Геральт. Лютик слишком хорошо его знает. Да и Геральт начинает понемногу понимать барда.

— Какой есть. Утоли мой голод.

— Не сейчас. — Геральт целует его и приподнимается. — Имей терпение.

— Вынужден признать, но терпение не в числе моих многочисленных достоинств.

— Неужели?

— _Неужели._

— Хм. — Геральт легко проводит по волосам Лютика в ободряющем жесте.

В странной ситуации он оказался — уж никак не ожидал обрести… что-то или кого-то. Геральт привык к одиночеству и давно смирился с ним, но теперь… ему не хочется лишать себя новых и неожиданных радостей, которые приносит спутник.

Геральт бросает взгляд на Лютика, который лежит рядом и наблюдает за ним. Он продолжает бездумно водить пальцами по его волосам, время от времени задевает ими шею и ласково поглаживает кожу — везде, где может дотянуться. Некоторое время они оба молчат.

— Тебе нравится, — наконец подмечает Геральт.

— Угу. — Лютик закрывает глаза.

Завораживающее зрелище. Будто особенная разновидность магии, для которой Геральту достаточно лишь невесомых, едва ощутимых касаний. Когда его пальцы скользят ниже, Лютик буквально растворяется.

— Мне нравится, когда ты добрый, — бормочет Лютик. — Не обязательно всё время быть таким противным.

— Иногда обязательно, — настаивает Геральт.

— Хм. Нет.

И ведь Лютик прав. Это не битва, не борьба за выживание — так пусть всё идет своим чередом. Не нужно выстраивать стены вокруг себя. Вокруг своего сердца.

Маленькая комната погружается в тишину. Теплый Лютик лежит под боком и убаюкивает своим размеренным дыханием.

— А я думал, что тебя невозможно заткнуть. Как же я ошибался, — говорит Геральт, качая головой.

— Просто ты необыкновенно одаренный, — приглушенно соглашается Лютик. — Прославленный Белый Волк… и его бард.

— Хм-м.

Геральт признает: звучит замечательно.


End file.
